50 Shades of Hale
by Holocaustgirl
Summary: Versión Sterek de la adictiva novela de E.L James.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes no pertenecen. **

**Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro, simplemente me apetecía.**

Me miro en el espejo y me dedico una pequeña mueca, molesto. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Tendría que habérmelo cortado semanas atrás pero ¡no! ¿Por qué no probar algún estilo que no sea llevarlo rapado al dos? Maldita sea Lydia Martin, que no podía escoger peor momento para ponerse enferma y ha acabado metiéndome en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo al chico pecoso, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones que me mira y me rindo. Mi única opción es mojarme un poco los dedos en el grifo y pasármelos por el pelo esperando un resultado final mínimamente decente.

Lydia es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado con un megaempresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar para la revista de la facultad. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer hoy es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Sacramento para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Hale Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso –mucho más que el mío–, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Lydia. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Lydia está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

-Stiles, tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis, y para entonces los dos estaremos graduados. Soy la responsable de la revista, no voy a echarlo todo a perder. Necesito que vayas tú. –Me ¿amenaza? Lydia con la voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio fresa dibujando hondas perfectas y sus brillantes ojos miel, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

-Claro que iré, Lyds. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

-Un paracetamol. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

-No sé nada de él… -murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor. -¿Y si meto la pata? Así en plan súper metedura de pata. De esas que solo puedo hacer yo. No quiero ir haciendo la pena frente a un "súper-mega-híper-ultra-guay-y-fantástico-empresario. Una cosa es ser torpe en casa, entre conocidos o gente completamente ignorable, pero esto está a otro nivel. No quiero ser torpe en otro nivel Lyds. No.

-Stiles, ya. Te harás una idea de qué va la cosa por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

-Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Tengo una debilidad preocupante por ti Lydia.

-Sí, lo haré. Céntrate Stiles. De verdad que esto es algo importante.

Cojo la mochila, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer (en verdad sí), Lydia es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es una de mis mejores amigos.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Beacon Hills, California, en dirección a la estatal 99. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Sacramento hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Lydia me ha dejado su Audi TTS. No tengo nada claro que con mi viejo Jeep Wrangler, pudiera llegar a tiempo. Conducir el Audi es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los quilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Hale, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras HALE HOUSE en discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso –y francamente intimidante– vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra natural, muy aliviado por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

-Vengo a ver al señor Hale. Stiles Stilinski, de parte de Lydia Martin.

Discúlpeme un momento, señor Stilinski –me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero nerviosamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto la americana de vestir como me había dicho Lydia en lugar de mi chaqueta marrón. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto los únicos tejanos decentes (y cuando digo decentes digo prácticamente nuevos, sin rotos ni descoloridos), mis cómodas All Star rojas y una básica gris que Lydia dijo que me quedaba que ni pintada. Para mí es ir elegante. Me desordeno el pelo con la mano fingiendo no sentirme intimidado.

-Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Martin. Firme aquí, por favor, señor Stilinski. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 2 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra natural. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

-Señor Stilinski, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? -me pregunta señalando una zona de asientos de cuero.

Todas estas chicas tan rubias y perfectas, encantadoramente correctas y amables me ponen de los nervios.

Detrás de los asientos de cuero hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista perfecta de Sacramento. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizado. Joder.

Me siento, saco las preguntas de la mochila y les hecho un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Lydia por no pasarme siquiera una micro biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Tanto podría tener noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nervioso, no puedo estarme quieto, que si me siento, me levanto, me acerco al cristal, paseo por el vestíbulo, vuelvo a sentarme… Las entrevistas cara a cara no son lo mío. Prefiero la comodidad de las charlas en grupo, en las que puedo ir soltando curiosidades y comentarios chorras sin que nadie se moleste o se sienta insultado. Para ser sincero, lo que me gusta es estar con los cuatro buenos amigos que tengo en la universidad, despatarrados en el sofá, con unas cervezas y una buena peli o algún videojuego entretenido, y no removiéndome inquieto en un sillón enorme de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Stilinski. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Hale tendrá unos cuarenta tacos. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde coño sacan tanta rubia despampanante? ¿Las producirán en serie? ¿Podré agenciarme de alguna? Respiro hondo y me levanto.

-¿Señor Stilinski? –me pregunta la última rubia.

-Sí –digo con voz ronca; carraspeo–. Sí –repito, esta vez en un tono un poco más seguro.

-El señor Hale le recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

-Sí, gracias –le contesto al tiempo que me quito con torpeza la chaqueta.

-¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

-Pues… -no quiero meter a nadie en problemas- no.

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador. Pues si Stilinski, has metido a la pobre chica en un apuro.

-¿Quiere un té, un café, un poco de agua? –me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

-Una Coca-Cola no tendrás ¿no? – pregunto pasándome la mano por el pelo, mirando en dirección al gran ventanal.

-Marina, tráele al señor Stilinski una Coca-Cola, por favor –dice en tono serio.

Marina sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece por otra puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, señor Stilinski. Marina es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Hale le atenderá en cinco minutos.

Marina vuelve con un vaso de Coca-Cola con hielo y dos rodajas de limón.

-Aquí tiene, señor Stilinski.

-Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizás el señor hale insista en que todos su empleados sean rubios. Estoy completamente distraído, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un afroamericano alto y enorme, con cara de malas pulgas, rapado y elegantemente vestido. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta con un movimiento pesado.

-¿Golf el jueves? –pregunta con un tono neutral. Casi parece que lo diga por obligación.

No oigo la respuesta. El afroamericano me ve y me saluda inclinando la cabeza. No sonríe ni nada. El hombre sin emociones. Marina se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de dar saltos en la silla. La pobre está más nerviosa que yo.

-El señor Hale le recibirá ahora, señor Stilinski. Puede pasar –me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi mochila, dejo el vaso vacío sobre la mesita de cristal y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

-No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente –me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, se me enredan los pies y me como el suelo.

Mierda, joder. Es que no falla. Momento importante y yo hago el pena. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo de la entrada del despacho del señor Hale, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Quiero que la tierra me trague. Me cago en mi torpeza. Tengo que echarle huevos para alzar la vista. Joder, es bastante más joven de lo que esperaba.

-Supongo que usted no es la señorita Martin- me dice tendiéndome una mano fuerte en cuanto me he levantado–. Soy Derek Hale. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, jodidamente atractivo. Robusto, con un elegantísimo traje gris oscuro, prácticamente negro, camisa blanca, sin corbata, con un pelo rebelde de color negro ébano y brillantes ojos de un increíble verde bosque que me observan intensamente. Sorprendentemente necesito un momento para poder articular palabra. Yo, que normalmente no me callo ni debajo del agua.

-Soy su compañero de piso…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene treinta años yo soy un jodido astronauta. Le doy la mano, aturdido, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incomodo. Debe ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los desbocados latidos de mi corazón.

-La señorita Martin está indispuesta, así que me ha enviado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Hale.

-¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece estar divirtiéndose con esto, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero resalta la expresión como de molestia.

-Stiles Stilinski. Estudio Criminología en la misma universidad que Lyds… ¡Lydia!... joder… La señorita Martin.

Se limita a asentir.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión pero no estoy muy seguro.

-¿Quieres sentarte? –me pregunta señalando un par de sillones de cuero oscuro colocados uno frente el otro.

Su despacho es absurdamente grande para un solo tío. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podríamos comer cinco o seis personas sin problemas. Hace juego con la mesita junto a los sillones. Todo lo demás es de un color gris cemento –el techo, el suelo y las paredes–, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que hay dibujado un enorme mural de un bosque frondoso. Es increíble, ha sido pintado con tanto detalle que casi parece que uno pueda ir y esconderse entre los árboles. Es impresionante.

-Un artista de aquí. Kinkade –me dice el señor Hale cuando se da cuenta de que me he quedado embobado con el mural.

-Es… acojonante –murmuro distraído, tanto por él como por la pintura– perdón. Es increíble- me corrijo dándome una colleja mental.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, señor Stilinski –contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna razón que se me escapa me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del sex-symbol que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en su sillón de cuero.

Bajo la cabeza, alterado por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, me paso la mano por el pelo y saco de la mochila las preguntas de Lydia. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. Como si fuera un puto trozo de mantequilla. El señor Hale no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente –eso espero–, y yo me siento cada vez más idiota y me pongo más y más rojo. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome. Con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, las piernas algo separadas, los brazos cruzados y una mano apoyada en la barbilla. Creo que el muy cabrón está intentando ahogar una sonrisa.

-Pe… Perdón –balbuceo–. Yo y las grabadoras no tenemos lo que se dice mucha relación.

-Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señor Stilinski –me contesta.

Está empezando a ponerme nervioso tanto señor Stilinski esto, señor Stilinski aquello.

-¿Le molesta que grabe la entrevista?

-¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. Pedazo cabrón. Espero que al menos lo diga en coña. Parpadeo, definitivamente este tipo hace que se me olvide de cómo hablar, y creo que se apiada de mí, por que acepta.

-No, no me importa.

-¿Le explicó Lydia… Lyds… Martin! ¿Le explicó la señorita Martin para dónde era la entrevista?

-Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación este año.

Ostia. Primera noticia. Y por un momento me preocupa que un tipo no mucho mayor que yo –vale, quizás seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así– me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa concentración en lo que tengo que hacer.

-Bien –digo tragando saliva–. Tengo algunas preguntas señor Hale.

Me alboroto el pelo con la mano.

-Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo –me contesta inexpresivo.

El muy cabrón se está riendo de mí. Al darme cuenta, empezó a ruborizarme. Otra vez. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alto, intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

-Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Lo miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece que esperaba algo más.

-Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señor Stilinski, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y como incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional y les pago bien. –Se calla un instante y me fulmina con su mirada verde–. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de los detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo instinto para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas.

-Quizás solo ha tenido suerte.

El comentario no viene en la hoja de Lydia, pero es que es suena tan a niñato repelente… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma por sus ojos.

-No creo en la suerte, ni en la casualidad, señor Stilinski. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

-Pareces un maniático del control.

Me doy una colleja mental. ¿Es que no puedes mantener la boca cerradita Stilinski?

-Bueno, lo controlo todo, señor Stilinski –me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y me ruborizo de nuevo.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Será porque el tío es un jodido adonis? ¿Por qué me mira tan intensamente? ¿Por cómo si pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior? Quien fuera ese pulgar…

-Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un poder inmenso –sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

-¿En serio? ¿Un poder inmenso?

Stilinski acuérdate de tus modales.

-Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señor Stilinski. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierto. Su falta de humildad me parece insultante.

-¿No hay alguna junta directiva ante la que le toque responder? ¿Nadie le regaña nunca?

-Soy el dueño de mi empresa. Nadie, nunca, me regaña, jamás.

Me mira alzando una ceja, parece algo cabreado, me ruborizo. Claro, lo hubiera sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero podría no ser tan arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

-¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

-Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señor Stilinski. –Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible–. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Aunque en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

-Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

-¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos, con los incisivos un poco sobresalientes, algo casi imperceptible, pero me hacen acordarme del conejo que comimos ayer para cenar. Lo que me costó quitarme los restos de entre los dientes… Pero… Volviendo a Hale. Es tremendamente guapo. Debería estar prohibido que fuera por la calle así, tan jodidamente perfecto. Seguro que ha desmoralizado a más de uno. Yo mismo empiezo a perder mi autoestima.

-Bueno, para relajarme, como usted dice, me gusta el bosque, los buggy, quads, motos de trial, a veces vuelo, navego y también me permito algunas actividades físicas. –Cambia de posición en su sillón–. Soy muy rico, señor Stilinski, así que tengo aficiones caras.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Lydia con la intención de no seguir con este tema.

-invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? –le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómodo.

-Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

-Me da que lo que habla ahora es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

-Puede. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

-¿Por qué dirían algo así?

-Porque me conocen bien –me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

-Soy una persona muy reservada, señor Stilinski. Hago todo lo posible para proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

-¿Entonces por qué aceptas… aceptó esta?

-Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intenté, no conseguí sacarme de encima a la señorita Martin. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Lyds. Por eso estoy sentado aquí, incómodo y muerto de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

-También invierte en tecnología agrícola ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

-El dinero no se come, señor Stilinski, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

-Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le gusta la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

-Es un buen negocio –murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado que beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundido por su actitud.

-¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

-No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizás un principio que me guía… de Carneige: "Un hombre que consigue adueñarse completamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado". Soy muy particular, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

-Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Obseso del control, canturrea una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, ene l fondo es eso.

-Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

-Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizás sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Lydia tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

-Perdió gran parte de su familia. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que eso ha influido en su manera de ser?

Joder, Lyds es una bestia. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se lo haya tomado demasiado mal. Frunce el ceño y sus labios dibujan una fina línea.

-No es un episodio por el que se pueda pasar sin ninguna influencia, pero no sabría decirle, señor Stilinski. Quizás eso me convirtió en la persona fría y racional que soy hoy en día.

Está claro que no quiere seguir hablando de ello, pero me pica la curiosidad.

-¿Qué edad tenía cuando ocurrió?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, señor Stilinski –me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Cada vez tengo más claro que tendría que haber hecho esa búsqueda. ¿Qué es una búsqueda absurda más por Google después de todas las que he hecho ya? Cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

-Eso no es una pregunta –me replica en tono seco. Creo que se ha cabreado con la pregunta anterior.

-Perdón.

No consigo estarme quieto. Llevo toda la entrevista removiéndome en mi asiento, pero ya empiezo a tener ganas de levantarme y empezar a dar botes o algo, a ver si se me deshace el nudo de nervios que tengo en el estómago. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

-¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

¿Pero es que a Lydia se la suda por completo herir al repelente de Derek Hale?

-Tengo familia. Dos hermanas y un tío que suele dar más malos consejos de los necesarios. No me interesa ampliar la familia.

-¿Es usted gay, señor Hale?

Ostia puta. ¿Qué coño…? Estoy abochornado. Mierda. ¿Por qué no le he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? Si le suelto que es que me limito a leer preguntas ¿Creerá que soy muy gilipollas o solo un poco tonto? Lydia va a tener que coger mi turno de hacer la colada durante mucho tiempo después de esto. Sí, claro, como si Lydia fuera a arrepentirse por hacerme preguntar cosas así.

-No, Stiles. No soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

-Dios… Lo siento. Es qué… está…. bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nervioso me paso la mano por pelo otra vez.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

-¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero morir.

-Bueno… Nop. Lyds… la señorita Martin me ha dado una lista con todo lo que quería que te, le preguntara. Aunque yo no quería venir, pero claro, ella no podía y me ha echado a mí el marrón, y encima tiene la cara de poner preguntas como esa en la lista y…

-¿Son compañeros de la revista de la facultad? –Interrumpe.

¿Yo? ¿En la revista? Nah, ni que me pagaran. Mucho trabajo, mucho estrés. Si ni siquiera leo el periódico.

-No. Creo que ya lo he comentado antes. Pero quizás se lo he dicho a alguna de las rubias. ¿Aquí todas las chicas son rubias? ¿Es eso legal?

Me mira divertido y me doy cuenta de que estoy divagando. Me callo y respiro hondo. Stiles céntrate.

-Lo que quería decir es que Lyd, la señorita Martin es solo mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos verdes me observan atentamente.

-¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? –me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

Tío. Se supone que las preguntas las hacía yo ¿no? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decir la verdad.

-Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra nada bien. Iba a venir, hasta que se ha visto en el espejo y ha decidido que estaba demasiado horrible como para presentarse en ningún sitio. Y me ha echado el muerto a mí.

-Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

-Señor Hale, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

-No hemos terminado, Marta. Cancela mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Marta se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida, la pobre. El señor Hale vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Gracias a Dios, pensaba que era el único. Me siento un poco menos incomprendido.

-Muy bien, señor Hale –murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

-¿Por dónde íbamos, señor Stilinski?

Oh… Hemos vuelto a lo de señor Stilinski…

-No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

-Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos verdes brillan con curiosidad. ¿Cómo que lo justo? ¿Qué mierda? He ido a hacer una entrevista. Cuando te hacen una entrevista te limitas a responder preguntas y ya. ¿Qué pretende? Se echa hacia delante ya poya los codos en las rodillas y se acaricia los labios con los nudillos. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

-Mi vida no es nada interesante –le digo ruborizándome.

-¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Frunzo el ceño. ¿A qué viene tanta curiosidad? En realidad ni lo sé. El plan era venirme a Sacramento, buscarme un curro… No le he pensado demasiado.

-No soy muy de hacer planes, señor Hale. Aún tengo que aprobar los finales.

Y tendría que estar estudiando por cierto, no sentado en su jodidamente enorme, aséptico y sorprendentemente bonito despacho, sintiéndome incómodo bajo su penetrante mirada.

-Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas –me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendido. ¿Me está ofreciendo trabajo? ¿Qué coño pinta un criminólogo en una empresa como esta? ¿Necesitará que alguien descubre quién es el que roba el material de oficina?

-Lo… lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque no creo que pinte nada aquí.

¡Ala! Ya estás pensando en voz alta otra vez. A ver cómo arreglas el marrón.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

-Está muy claro ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñado, no soy un guaperas con traje, ni una tetona rubia.

-No para mí.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo las palmas de las manos, aunque no las veo. ¿Qué coño me pasa? Tengo que salir de aquí pero ya. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

-¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? –me pregunta.

-Seguro que está muy ocupado y a mí me espera un buen trozo hasta Fresno.

-¿Vuelve en coche?

No, en bici, no te digo. Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

-Bueno, conduzca con cuidado –me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué tendría que importarle?

-¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? –añade.

-Sep –le contesto, y guardo la grabadora en la mochila.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

-Gracias por la entrevista, señor Hale.

-Ha sido un placer –dice, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

-Hasta la próxima, señor Stilinski.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy seguro de cúal de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perplejo de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser los nervios. Quizás tendría que haberme tomado otra de Aderall.

-Señor Hale.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con grácia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

-Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señor Stilinski.

Me sonríe. Cabrón. Está claro que se refiere a mi entrada triunfal a su despacho. Me ruborizo.

No digo nada, solo frunzo los labios.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Marta y Marina levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

-¿Ha traído abrigo? –me pregunta Hale.

-Chaqueta.

Marina se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que arte tiene la chiquilla para eso de pegar botes. Hale se la quita de las manos antes de que pueda dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridículo. Tío, no soy una princesa. Por un momento Hale me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción no se le nota. Pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo histérico, a punto de ponerme a dar botes, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperado por huir lejos. Tengo que escapar. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Joder. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

-Stiles-me dice a modo de despedida.

-Derek –le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

**¿Soy la única a la que Ana le recuerda un poco (ni que sea solo un poco muy poco) a Stiles?**


	2. Chapter 2

**MEH! ¡Capitulo nuevo! **

**He tardado algo más de lo que me esperaba, pero es que de golpe y porrazo me he dado cuenta de que había bastantes personajes y que había que encontrar a alguien que encajara con ellos… Ha sido una mini crisis. Pero ya está.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

Joder. El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo por patas antes de que las puertas acaben de abrirse. Me tropiezo y caigo de nuevo, contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Me cago en todo y me levanto bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia de recepción. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Sacramento. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que no tengo.

Nadie, nunca (bueno, quizás Lydia sí, pero no cuenta), me había impactado tanto como Derek Hale, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué es absurdamente guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Muchimillonario? ¿Poderoso? No lo entiendo. Suspiro profundamente aliviado. ¿De qué va toda esta mierda? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio, sudando por completo de la gente que me mira. ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto a un chico empapado? Hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Como si eso fuera posible. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué coño ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo respirar normalmente otra vez. Me dirijo al coche pensando en que si Lydia se entera de que he mojado la tapicería de su pequeño bebé va a estrangularme.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzado. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. Sí, está buenísimo, es seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es un cabroncete, que por muchos modales que tenga no deja de ser un niño mimado, autoritario y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. En realidad el tío tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser arrogante, joder, ha conseguido grandes cosas, tiene un puto imperio, y es poco mayor que yo. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Lyds no me proporcionó una jodida biografía. ¡Cinco líneas! Solo pido cinco putas líneas que me explicasen un poco quien coño es Derek Hale.

Mientras conduzco por la estatal 99, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perplejo que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Lydia… ¡Joder! La muerte de toda su familia y que si era gay… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No puedo creer que le haya preguntado eso. ¡Tierra trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Lydia Martin!

Echo un vistazo al velocímetro. Conduzco con más precaución de lo habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos verdes que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Hale parece mucho más maduro de lo que su edad aparenta.

Olvídalo, Stiles, me regaño a mí mismo. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia de lo más interesante, pero que ya está bien de darle vueltas. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me inclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock indie mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la estatal 99 me doy cuenta de que puedo ir todo lo rápido que me dé la gana.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de California, en Fresno. Tengo suerte. Los padres de Lydia le compraron la casa, así que prácticamente vivo allí de gratis. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Lydia va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más de lo dicho en la entrevista.

-¡Stiles! Ya estás aquí.

Lydia está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales. Mientras yo me moría de vergüenza en Sacramento. Si no la adorara ahora la odiaría un poco más. Aún lleva el camisón largo, rosa de franela y corazoncitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme. Sí, claro. En realidad para lo que se da prisa es para quitarme la grabadora y ver que tal ha ido.

-Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

-Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la maldita entrevista se ha alargado…

Le doy su preciada grabadora.

-Stiles, te debo una. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Ala, ya está aquí la santa inquisidora Lydia Martin.

Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

-Me alegro que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Es un tipo de lo más intimidante. Jodidamente guapo e intimidante, la verdad. –Me encojo de hombros–. Es muy centrado, un poco prepotente… y joven. Absurdamente joven.

Lydia me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

-No te hagas la inocente ahora. ¿Qué te costaba pasarme una micro biografía? O, no sé, contarme algo, cualquier cosa. Me he sentido como un completo idiota por no tener ni idea de nada.

Lydia medio sonríe y se aparta un mechón que me cae sobre la frente.

-Eres un idiota. Pero es verdad que tendría que haberte pasado algo. Aunque todo el mundo sabe quién es Derek Hale, Stiles. Y ni te costaba nada hacer tú mismo una búsqueda en Google.

¡Y ahora resulta que la culpa es mía! Resoplo. Mujeres.

-En general ha sido más o menos amable, formal, un poco cabrón y estirado, como un viejo precoz. No habla como un tío de veintitantos. Que por cierto ¿Cuántos años se supone que tiene?

-Veintisiete, Stiles. Seguro que te han hecho esperar antes de entrar ¿no? Podrias haberlo mirado tú mismo des del móvil. Siempre andas mirando chorradas y no te acuerdas de internet para esto…

Sonríe, se está riendo de mí la muy guarra. Pero no puedo evitar dejarlo pasar y le devuelvo la sonrisa despeinándome un poco con la mano.

-Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? –le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, y estaba deliciosa, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Me sonríe agradecida. Pero qué bonita es. Miro el reloj.

-Salgo por patas. Creo que llegaré a mi turno en Clayton's.

-Mañana no habrá quien te levante.

-¡Meh! Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Clayton's des de que empecé la universidad hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque paradójicamente, soy un desastre total y absoluto para el bricolaje. Eso se lo dejo a mi padre.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Derek Hale. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando y haciendo chapuzas en casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme.

-¡Stiles! Pensaba que hoy no venías.

-La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer género en las estanterías, y no tardo en olvidarme de Derek Hale y empezar a formular teorías sobre todo lo que se puede hacer con las bridas esas tan gordas.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Lydia lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil Mac rosa, muy rosa. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando a una velocidad de vértigo. Es como si en vez de diez dedos tuviera veinte. Yo estoy muerto, agotado por las horas de coche, rendido por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pesadamente, pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que se supone que tendría que estar haciendo y en los exámenes para los que no he estudiado por que estaba con… él.

-Lo que me has traído es buenísimo, Stiles. Aunque no me creo que hayas rehusado su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Lyds, no es gay.

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mi pulso se acelera. Seguro que no tiene nada que ver. Nop. Imposible. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que él, como amo y señor de todo, pudiera fardar un poco más. Soy consciente de que estoy jugueteando con los pelos de mi nuca y confío en que Lyds no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

-Ya entiendo que querías decir con eso de formal. ¿Has tomado notas? –me pregunta.

-Mmm… ¿no?

Resopla y sus labios dibujan una fina línea.

-Bueno, creo que con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. El tío esta bueno, ¿no?

Me ruborizo, bufo y me espatarro un poco más en mi sitio.

-El muy jodido es un puto pibón.

Lydia suelta una carcajada seca y alza las cejas sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del Mac.

-¿Y…?

-Y nada Lyds. Está bueno pero es un jodido arrogante. Y no le van los nabos.

-Vamos, Stiles… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.

Me mira con sus perfectas cejas alzadas.

¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

-Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

-Lo dudo, Stiles. Vamos… prácticamente te ha ofrecido trabajo. ¡Y estudias criminología! Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último momento, lo has hecho suficientemente bien.

¿Eso ha sido un cumplido? Que fuerte me parece. Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

-Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Joder tío, ¿no va a dejar de preguntar? Quiero quitarme a Derek Hale de la cabeza.

-Pues es un tío tenaz, controlador, arrogante… Da un poco de miedo, pero tiene muchísimo carisma. No me extraña que a las tías se les caigan las bragas con él. ¿Te puedes creer que todas las secretarias eran rubias despampanantes? –confío en que eso la calle.

Se ríe. Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

-¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, tendría que matarte por hacerme pasar ese mal trago. Ha sido la pregunta más incómoda de la historia de las preguntas incómodas. El tío se ha cabreado cuando se lo he preguntado.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

-Cuando aparece en la prensa va siempre solo.

-A lo mejor es que es exigente con sus chicas también –comento como quien no quiere la cosa- Ha sido muy incómodo. Insisto. Toda ha sido jodidamente incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a cruzármelo nunca más.

-Vamos, Stiles, no puede haber ido tan mal. Es más, creo que le has caído muy bien.

Sí, Lydia, le he caído como que súper mega fenomenal y ahora vamos a ser súper best friends…

-¿Quieres un bocadillo?

-¿De qué?

-Ensalada de pollo.

-Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Derek Hale. Después de comer puedo sentarme en la mesa del comedor con Lyds y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre _Los grandes casos sin resolver del siglo XX. _Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Cat se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotado, pero contento de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes. No me gustan los lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro negro, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo K.O. al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos verdes.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's. Lydia también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad, antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y estudiando para los finales. Aunque Lyds es un puto genio, no creo que necesite hincar mucho los codos para sacarse unas notas de ensueño. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión del camisón rosa de franela infestado de corazoncitos. Llamo a mi padre, que vive en Beacon Hills, para saber cómo está y para qué me desee suerte en los exámenes. Me cuenta sobre el último ladrón de poca monta que atraparon el martes. Mi padre es el sheriff del pueblo, y siendo Beacon Hills un pueblo tan aburrido y soso como es, pues el hombre no tiene mucho a hacer. Lo malo es que come fatal. Si no estoy allí se alimenta a base de comida basura y precocinados. Me preocupa. Espero que al menos la señora McCall se asegure de meter algo de verdura en su dieta. Tengo suerte de que Melissa McCall accediera a vigilar un poco los hábitos de mi padre.

-¿Cómo te va todo, Stiles?

Dudo un segundo y mi padre centra toda su atención en mí.

-No puedo quejarme.

-¿Stiles? ¿Te ha salido una novia? ¿Un novio?

Joder macho, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que le entusiasma la idea. Es como una vieja chismosa.

-No, papá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a alguien serás el primero en saberlo.

-Stiles, tienes que salir más. A este paso nunca voy a tener nietos.

Oh si, vaya drama. Tu hijo de veinte años no está casado ni tiene quince hijos. Que mal.

-Papá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal en el pueblo? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

Como siempre la mejor táctica es la distracción.

El viernes por la noche Lydia y yo estamos comentando qué hacer –queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad– cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Scott con una botella de champán en la manos.

-¡Malia! ¡Qué alegría verte! –La abrazo–. Pasa, anda.

Malia Tate es la primera persona que conocí cuando llegue a la universidad, y parecía tan perdida como y sola como yo, solo que un poco más cabreada. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos buenos amigos. No solo se ríe de mis chistes malos, sino que descubrimos que mi padre y el suyo coincidieron en la academia, y a partir de allí se hicieron también muy amigos.

Malia estudia magisterio. Es la primera de su familia que va a la universidad. Aún y su fuerte personalidad es brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un puto don.

-Tengo buenas noticias –dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos castaños.

-¡Felicidades campeona! ¿Te las has apañado para que no te despidan por pelearte con los clientes? –bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

-La Uptown Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

-Increíble… Tienes una flor en el culo. ¡Felicidades!

Me alegro mucho por ella y vuelvo a abrazarla. Lydia también le sonríe.

-¡Buen trabajo, Tate! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. Nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora –dice simulando un mohín.

-Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.

Malia me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

-Los dos, claro –añade mirando nerviosa a Cat.

Malia y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo, aunque como dice Lydia sea un palurdo, sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mona y divertida, pero no es mi tipo. Lydia es mi tipo, no tengo ni una posibilidad con ella, pero es mi tipo. Malia es más como la hermanita que nunca he tenido. Lyds suele meterse conmigo porque según ella me falta el gen de buscar pareja, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mía desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizás he dedicado demasiado tiempo a ver pelis y series, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero al paso que voy no tardaré mucho en tirar los ideales a tomar por culo y empezar a restregarme contra todo ser viviente.

Bueno… esta él, murmura la inoportuna voz de mi conciencia. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato esa idea. No voy a planteármelo siquiera, no después de la patética entrevista. "No, Stiles, no soy gay." Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es por qué tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Malia abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva unos shorts y una camiseta con una calavera floreada estampada. Tiene un buen culo y unas piernas de escándalo, de piel tostada, pelo castaño ondulado hasta media espalda y brillantes ojos marrones. Si, Malia está bastante buena, pero no consigo verme saliendo con ella. Y diría que está empezando a entender que solo somos amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Malia alza la mirada y sonríe. ¿Por qué coño me rodeo de mujeres bonitas si no planeo tirarme a ninguna?

Los sábados son una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, John , Greenberg –los otros dos empleados– y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía la cosa se calma un poco y, mientras estoy sentado detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome un bocadillo como si llevara semanas sin comer, la señora Clayton me pide que verifique unos pedidos. Intento concentrarme en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapado en la descarada mirada verde de Derek Hale, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador. ¿Pero qué coño está haciendo Derek Hale un Clayton's?

Casi me da un ataque.

-Señor Stilinski, qué agradable sorpresa –me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

¿Qué agradable sorpresa ni que ostias? ¿Qué mierdas está pasando aquí? ¿Y por qué está tan jodidamente guapo con el pelo despeinado? No puede presentárseme aquí con ese jersey grueso de lana de color ceniza. Aún menos con esos vaqueros. Benditos vaqueros. Y… ¿Lleva botas? ¿Cómo puede estar tan fantástico con unas jodidas botas? Seguro que es porque son de ultra diseño o alguna chorrada por el estilo. Creo que me he quedado boquiabierto, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

-Señor Hale –murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero. Cabrón.

-Pasaba por aquí –me dice a modo de explicación–. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verle, señor Stilinski.

Joder, macho. Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético y desigual, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Me da que va a darme un ataque. Verlo delante de mí me ha dejado completamente desconcertado, pero es que ¿qué coño pinta él aquí? Mis recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo, no. Es la belleza masculina personificada, el muy hijo de perra, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quien lo iba a imaginar. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectarlas con el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Stiles. Me llamo Stiles –murmuro–. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Hale?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si él supiera algo que yo no. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo, me paso una mano por el pelo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser un profesional. Yo puedo.

-Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables –murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

¿Bridas para cables? ¿Y qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia?

-Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? –susurro con voz titubeante.

Cálmate Stilinski.

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de hale, que, aunque sorprendentemente las tiene algo descuidadas, le quedan absurdamente bien en esa cara de dios griego suya.

-Si, por favor. Le acompaño, señor Stilinski –me dice.

Que manía le estoy pillando a lo de "señor Stilinski". Salgo de detrás del mostrador concentrado en no tropezarme con mis pies mientras finjo despreocupación y profesionalidad. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haberme puesto estos vaqueros en la mañana. Lydia dice que me hacen un culito ideal.

-Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho –le digo en un tono de voz demasiado alto.

Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Pero qué guapo es el muy…!

-Le sigo- murmura haciendo un gesto de su mano.

A las puertas de un ataque de pánico enfilo un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Fresno? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton's? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo –seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita la voz de mi consciencia–surge una idea: ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme este adonis, poderoso y sofisticado? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

-¿Ha venido a Fresno por negocios? –le pregunto.

Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo con una puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte Stiles!

-He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo –me contesta con total naturalidad.

A mí me ha sonado un nombre absurdo para un estudio. ¿Qué narices es la ciencia del suelo? Pero no es como si entendiera algo de agricultura. Y lo más importante. Queda claro que no ha venido a verme. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en la de tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

-¿Forma parte de tu plan para alimentar al mundo? –lo provoco.

-Algo así –admite esbozando media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. La gente tan absurdamente rica tiene que tener a alguien que se encargue de esas cosas ¿no? Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja.

-Estas me irán bien –me dice con su sonrisa de "yo sé de qué va la cosa y tú no".

-¿Algo más?

-Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

¿Cinta adhesiva?

-¿A caso en las casas de los ricos también se hacen chapuzas con cinta adhesiva?

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que cuando se le estropea algo se presenta una súper brigada de manitas que se lo arreglan en un segundo.

-No, al menos no en la mía –me contesta rápidamente.

Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que se está riendo de mí. Sé que soy gracioso, ¿pero tanto?

-Por aquí –murmuro incomodo-. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? –me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente.

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué coño este tío hace que me pase la mayor parte del tiempo en modo tomate? Me siento como una colegiala de trece años, increíblemente torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Stilinski!

-Cuatro años –murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

Por hacer algo me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

-Me llevaré esta –dice Hale golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento serenarme desesperadamente.

-¿Algo más? –le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Abre ligeramente los ojos.

-Un poco de cuerda.

Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

-Por aquí.

Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

-¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros. ¡Dios!

-Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada verde. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibido. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un jodido milagro que no me haya amputado un dedo con el cúter.

-¿Iba usted a los scouts? –me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

¡No le mires a la boca!

-Nah, esas cosas no son lo mío.

Arquea una ceja.

-¿Qué es lo suyo, Stiles? –me pregunta con voz baja y su sonrisa secreta.

Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas teutónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Stiles, me suplica de rodillas la torturada voz de mi consciencia.

-Según mi padre, los problemas.

Pero la voz de mi consciencia grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! La aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

-Con que era usted un niño problemático –comenta ladeando la cabeza.

¿Por qué narices le interesa eso?

-Un poco. Mi padre es el sheriff del pueblo, y a mí me gustaba presentarme en el lugar de los hechos para hacer mi propia investigación. Lo normal vaya –suelto intentando que no parezca que soy un tío loco.

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar mientras considera mi respuesta. O quizás simplemente está pensando en que debería alejarse del chaval que está como una puta cabra y le van los crímenes.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

Hay que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?

¿Cómo que qué te…? ¡Pero si no tengo ni puta idea de lo que pretendes hacer!

-¿De… bricolaje?

Asiente con mirada burlona. Cabrón. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a esos benditos vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

-Un mono de trabajo –le contesto.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca. Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido. ¿Pero de qué coño se ríe?

-No querrás que se te estropee la ropa… -le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

-Siempre puedo quitármela –replica sonriendo.

-Ya. Sí. También es una opción.

Siento que mis mejillas arden. Deben parecer la portada del Manifiesto Comunista. Cállate. Cállate de una vez.

-Me llevaré uno. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa –me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin vaqueros. Joder…

-¿Necesitas algo más? –le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo un mono azul.

No contesta a mi pregunta.

-¿Cómo va el artículo?

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras… Una pregunta a la que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

-No lo estoy escribiendo yo. Eso lo hace Lyds. La señorita Martin, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y está destrozada por no haber podido hacerte la entrevista personalmente. –Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal–. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto original tuya.

-¿Qué tipo de fotografía quiere?

Muy bien. No imaginaba que diría eso. Dudo y niego con la cabeza, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué tipo de fotos quiere Lydia.

-Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

-Esperaesperaespera. Espera. ¿Estás diciendo de hacer una sesión de fotos?

Me sale voz de pito. Lydia estará tan jodidamente contenta que me va a dar un beso. Sí, claro. Y podrás volver a verlo mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…

-Dios. Lydia estará encantada… Si encontramos un fotógrafo…

Estoy tan contento que le sonrío abiertamente. Él abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, el mundo va a explotar en cualquier momento, lo presiento.

¡Jesús! La mirada perdida de Derek Hale.

-Dígame algo mañana. –Mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero y saca la cartera. La cartera no debe ni sospechar las muchas ganas que tengo de cambiarle el sitio–. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

-Guay –Le contesto sonriendo.

Lyds va a querer casarse conmigo. O quizás no. Probablemente no. Pero casi.

-¡Stiles!

Caitlin aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es la hermanita del Señor Clayton. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verla hoy.

-Dame un segundo.

Hale frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

Caitlin siempre ha sido una amiga, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con el rico, poderoso, jodidamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo Hale, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Caitlin me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.

-¡Stiles, que contenta estoy de verte! –exclama.

-Hola, Cat. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Has venido por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

-Sí. Estas muy guapo, Stiles, muy guapo. ¿Al final si te metiste en el gimnasio?

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo en mi cintura. Me separo un poco, incómodo. Me alegra ver a Cat, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas.

Cuando miro a Derek Hale, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasable. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona… alguien frío y distante.

-Cat, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo –le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Hale.

Tiro de Cat hasta donde está Hale, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Cat, te presento a Derek Hale. Señor Hale, esta es Caitlin Clayton, la hermanita del dueño. –Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciónes–. Conozco a Cat desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administraci´n de empresas.

¿Y a él por qué mierda va a interesarle eso? Estoy diciendo chorradas… ¡Basta!

-Señorita Clayton.

Derek le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

-Señor Hale –lo saluda Cat estrechándole la mano–. Espera… ¿No será el famoso Derek Hale? ¿El de Hale Entreprises Holdings?

Caitlin pasa de mostrarse hosca a quedarse deslumbrada en una milésima de segundo. Hale no se molesta ni en sonreírle por educación.

-Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Me ha atendido Stiles, señorita Clayton. Ho sido muy atento.

Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es jodidamente desconcertante.

-Fantástico –le responde Cat–. Nos vemos luego, Stiles.

-Claro.

La observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

-¿Algo más?

No me contesta. Joder macho… ¿Se habrá cabreado? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirigo a la caja. ¿Qué coño le pasa?

Marco el pedido de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y las bridas.

-Serán… cuarenta y tres dólares. Por favor –añado como si acabara de acordarme de las formulas básicas de la buena educación.

Miro a Hale, pero me arrepiento de inmediato. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone histérico.

-¿Quieres bolsa? –le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

-Sí, gracias, Stiles.

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado un una bolsa de plástico.

-Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos. Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

-Bien. Hasta mañana quizá. –Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene–. Ah, una cosa, Stiles… Me alegro de que la señorita Martin no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.

BOM. Pedazo de bastardo. Así no voy a poder volver concentrarme en lo que queda de tarde. ¿Pero qué digo? Por su culpa no volveré a poder concentrarme jamás. Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de hormonas embravecidas. Cabrón. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de pisar la Tierra.

Vale. Me gusta. Ya lo he admitido. No puedo seguir intentado convencerme de que solo son las hormonas, que también. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Joder. Está tan bueno, tan jodidamente bueno. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirar ese perfecto culo des de la distancia, ¿no? Eso no tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro un fotógrafo, mañana la admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí mismo sonriendo como un idiota. Tengo que llamar a Lydia para organizar la sesión fotográfica.


	3. Chapter 3

**He estado (estoy) muy enferma estas últimas semanas así que tengo que disculparme por la tardanza y por no haber respondido a ningún comentario... Sorry people, de verdad que he estado (estoy) hecha un coromo.**

**Pero he vuelto para dar por saco y presentaros este nuevo capi (Yaaaaay). Disfrutadlo!**

Lydia se pone loca de contenta.

-Pero ¿qué hacía en Clayton's?

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

-Pasaba por aquí.

-Me parece demasiada casualidad, Stiles. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que ha venido por trabajo.

-Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación –murmuro.

-Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares.

Joder.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Stiles –me corta antes de que pueda acabar la pregunta–, soy periodista. Además he escrito un artículo sobre ese tipo. Estoy obligada a saberlo.

-Vale, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures. La cosa es: Las fotos. ¿Las quieres?

-¡Claro que quiero esas fotos, tonto! El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

-Podríamos preguntárselo a él. En donde quiere hacer la sesión digo. Me ha dicho que se estaría por aquí.

-¿Puedes contactar con él?

-¡Claro que puedo contactar con él! No te diría de preguntárselo si no pudiera hacerlo. No soy idiota –Lydia se queda en silencio al otro lado de la línea y se que se está aguantando las ganas de gritarme– Tengo su móvil.

Lydia ahoga un grito.

-Joder, Stiles. ¿Me estás diciendo que el soltero más rico, más escurridizo y más enigmático de todo el estado de California te ha dado su número de móvil?

-Eh… ¿si?

-¡Stiles! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda –afirma categóricamente.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Pues claro! Como me ha dado su número ahora significa que puedo irme a vivir con él a su Batcueva, y tendremos una preciosa boda invernal y adoptaremos a un niño chino. ¿No te jode? Mierda, Lyds, solo estaba siendo amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Derek Hale no es amable. Es más o menos educado. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Lydia tiene razón. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Lydia no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Pero no le van los tíos, me recuerda mi odiosa vocecilla interior. No, me dijo que no es gay. ¿Podría ser bi? Me paso las manos por el pelo desordenado con una sonrisa de idiota feliz en los labios considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Lydia me devuelve al presente.

-No sé cómo vamos a hacer la sesión. Marin, la fotógrafa habitual, no va a poder. Ha ido a Ridgecrest a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se va a enfadar cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más importantes del país.

-Pues… ¿Y si le preguntamos a Malia?

-¡Sí! Llámala. Haría cualquier cosa que le pidieras. Luego llamas a Hale y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.

Lydia es insufriblemente desdeñosa con Malia.

-Creo que tendrías que llamarle tú.

-¿A quién? ¿A Malia? –me pregunta en tono de burla.

-No, a Hale.

-Stiles, con lo bien que te ha ido hasta ahora que sepas que te dejo todo el trato con Derek Hale a ti.

-¿Trato? –exclamo subiendo el tono algunas octavas– ¿Pero tú estás tonta? ¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza?

-Te ofreció una visita guiada por la Hale House, te ofreció trabajo, ¡y tienes su maldito número de teléfono! –dice implacable– Lo vas a llamar y punto.

Y me cuelga. A veces es absurdamente mandona. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono.

Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Malia cuando Caitlin entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

-Siles, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera –me dice sin acritud.

-Sí, perdona –murmuro y me doy la vuelta para salir.

-¿De que conoces a Derek Hale?

Caitlin intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

-Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la facultad. Lydia se puso enferma y no podía dejar que su dulce (y algo cruel) corazoncito se rompiese por perder la gran entrevista del año.

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero me da que no soy mucho mejor que ella en eso.

-Dios… Derek Hale en Clayton's. Flipo –resopla Cat sorprendida. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas– Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con la hermanita del jefe, y además Cat es mona como podría ser la vecina de enfrente, pero por más fantasía que le eches no puede ser una heroína de película. ¿Lo es Hale?, me pregunta la voz de mi conciencia alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

-¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumple de tu hermano?

-Mañana.

-Hoy no me apetece, Cat. Tenga exámenes finales la semana que viene, y Lydia está empezando a ponerse histérica, y no es una buena idea. Quizá otro día.

-Stiles, algún día me dirás que sí –me dice sonriendo.

Y vuelvo a la tienda.

-Pero ya hago paisajes, Stiles, no retratos –refunfuña Malia.

-Mlia, porfi, porfi, porfi –le suplico.

Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

-Dame eso.

Lydia me quita el teléfono de las manos y se retira bruscamente el pelo rubio fresa del hombro.

-Escúchame, Malia Tate, si quieres que mi revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿me has entendido?

Lydia a veces puede pasarse con eso de la tía dura.

-Bien. Stiles voverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana.

Y cuelga le móvil. ¿Cómo coño ha convencido a la terca de Malia?

-A otra cosa. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo.

Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo ene le estómago.

-Sigo pensando que deb.

-¡Llama a Hale ahora mismo!

La miro ceñudo y saco la tarjeta de Hale del bolsillo trasero de mis tejanos. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos.

Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

-Hale.

-¿Se… Señor Hale? Soy Stiles Stilinski.

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy al borde de un ataque. Hale se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

-Señor Stilinski. Un placer tener noticias suyas.

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que está sorprendido, y suena muy… cálido. Incluso seductor. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Lydia Martin está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

-Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer esa sesión de fotos para el artículo.

Respira, Stiles, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

-Mañana, si no te va mal. ¿Dónde te iría bien?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

-Me alojo en el hotel Hyatt Regency de Fresno. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

¿En serio, Hale? ¿A las nueve?

-Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Estoy absurdamente contento. Parezco un criajo, no un hombre adulto que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de California.

-Lo estoy deseando, señor Stilinski.

Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos verdes. ¿Cómo consigue que cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo.

Lydia está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

-Te gusta. Oh Dios mío. ¡Te gusta mucho! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… alterado por nadie. Te has puesto rojo.

-Lyds, ya sabes que soy un fardo de nervios. La alteración es mi estado habitual. No digas chorradas –le contesto enfadada.

Lydia parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.

-Me intimida… Eso es todo.

-En el Hyatt Regency, nada menos –murmura Lydia–. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

-Haré la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.

Incapaz de disimular que estoy mosqueado con ella, abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena.

Esa noche estoy intranquilo, no paro de moverme y dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos verdes, monos de trabajo, piernas fuertes, dedos fuertes y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener pinta de desquiciado mental, me regaño a mí mismo. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

El Hyatt Regency Hotel está en el centro de Fresno. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Malia, Kali y yo vamos en mi Jeep, y Lydia en su TTS, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos. Kali es amiga y ayudante de Marin, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Lydia ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Hyatt a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Derek Hale, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Hale está alojado en la más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Lydia y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles mil veces mejores que los que hay en mi cuarto.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Lydia va de un lado a otro.

-Milia, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerda? –Ne espera la respuesta–. Kali, retira las sillas. Stiles, ¿puedes pedirnos unos refrescos o algo? Y dile a Hale que estamos aquí.

Sí, ama. Es tan dominante… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

Media hora después, Derek Hale entra en nuestra suite.

¡Dios Santo! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones grises muy oscuros de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía tiene el pelo mojado. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca. Pedazo hijo de perra. Está alucinantemente bueno. Es un golpe brutal para mi autoestima. Entra en la suite acompañado de un hombre afroamericano enorme más o menos de nuestra edad, con el pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.

-Señor Stilinski, volvemos a vernos.

Hale me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Joder!... Está realmente… Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo enero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencido de que todo el munod puede oír mi respiración irregular.

-Señor Hale, e presento a Lydia Martin –susurro señalando a Lydia, que se acerca y lo mira a los ojos.

-La tenaz señorita Martin. ¿Qué tal está? –Sonríe ligeramente y parece de verdad divertido–. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Siles me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias, señor Hale.

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza, sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Lydia ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de California. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona.

-Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión –le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

-Es un placer –le contesta Hales lanzándome una mirada.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Mierda puta.

-Esta es Malia Tate, nuestra fotógrafa –le digo.

Y sonrío a Malia, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Hale con frialdad.

-Señor Hale. –Lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Señorita Tate.

La expresión de Hale también cambia mientras observa a Malia.

-¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? –le pregunta Hale en un tono un tanto… amenazador.

Pero Lydia no está dispuesta a dejar que Malia lleve la voz cantante.

-Señor Hale, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

Kali enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Hale, y susurra una disculpa. Luego ella y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Malia mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en mano, pidiéndole a Hale que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Hale sentado, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad durante unos veinte minutos. Mi fantasía se ha hecho realidad; estoy admirando a Derek Hale des de una distancia nada grande. En plan acosador. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable.

-Ya tenemos bastantes sentado –interrumpe Lydia–. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señor Hale?

Se levanta y Kali corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Malia empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

-Creo que ya hay bastantes fotos –anuncia Malia cinco minutos después.

-Perfecto –dice Lydia–. Gracias de nuevo, señor Hale.

Le estrecha la mano, y también Malia.

-Me encantaría leer su artículo, señorita Martin .murmura Hale, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta– ¿Viene conmigo, señor Stilinski? –me pregunta.

¿Para qué coño quiere que vaya con él? Miro nervioso a Lydia, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que Malia, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.

-Que tengan un buen día –dice Hale abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

¿A caso se cree que soy una señorita? ¿O estará asegurándose de que voy con él sin rechistar? Me estoy perdiendo algo. Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nervioso mientras Hale sale de la habitación seguido por el tipo rapado y trajeado.

-Enseguida te aviso, Boyd –murmura Hale al señor Rapado.

Boyd se aleja por el pasillo y Hale dirige su ardiente mirada verde hacia mí. Mierda… ¿La he cagado?

-Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo.

El corazón me sube de golpe a la boca. No. Me. Jodas. ¿Una cita? ¿Va en serio? ¿No será esto un programa de estos de cámara oculta y el presentador aparecerá de detrás de alguna puerta con una sonrisa mega falsa mientras dice "¡Has caído!"? Joder macho. Derek Hale está pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta la voz de mi conciencia en tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

-Tengo que llevarlos a casa –murmuro a modo de disculpa retorciendo manos y dedos.

-¡Boyd! –grita.

Pego un bote. Toma chorro de voz. Boyd, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.

-¿Van a la universidad? –me pregunta Hale en voz baja.

Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdido para contestar.

-Boyd puede llevarlos. Es mi chófe. Tenemos u grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo.

-¿Señor Hale? –pregunta Boyd cuando llega hasta nosotros con su rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Puede llevar a su casa a la fotógrafa, su ayudante y la señorita Martin, por favor?

-Por supuesto, señor –contesta Boyd.

-Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?

Hale sonríe dándolo por hecho.

Frunzo el ceño. Será fantasmón el muy…

-Veras… la verdad… Mira, no hace falta que Boyd los lleve. –Lanzo una rápida mirada a Boyd, que sigue estoicamente impasible–. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Lydia, si me espera una momento.

Hale me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Joder macho… Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. ¡Que soy un tío, coño! A los tíos no se les aguantan las puertas. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Lydia en plena discusión con Malia.

-Stiles, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas –me dice sin el menor preámbulo.

Malia me mira ceñuda.

-Pero no me fío de él –añade Lydia.

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

-Lyds, ¿puedes llevarte el Jeep y dejarme tu coche?

-¿Para?

-Derek Hale me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él.

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

-Stiles, es un tipo raro –me advierte–. Es muy guapo, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

-¿Cómo que alguien como yo? –le pregunto ofendido.

-Un inocentón como tú, Stiles. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir –me contesta un poco enfadada.

Me ruborizo.

-Lyds, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho.

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

-Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.

-Gracias.

La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Derek Hale esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

-Ya está. Vamos a por esos cafés –le digo sonrojándome de nuevo.

Sonríe.

-Usted primero, señor Stilinski.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Derek Hale… ¿Me mirará muy raro cuando vea que le hecho cuatro terrones de azúcar?

Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasilla hacia el ascensor. ¿De qué coño vamos a hablar? De pronto el temor paraliza mi mente. ¿Qué puedo explicarle que no sea una reverenda gilipollez? ¡No tenemos nada en común! Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Lydia Martin?

Vale, guay. La primera pregunta puedo responderla sin problemas.

-Des del primer año de la facultad. Somos buenos amigos.

-Ya –replica evasivo.

¡Tú has preguntado! ¿A qué viene esa mierda de reacción?

Pulsa le botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja… queriéndose demasiado para estar en una zona pública. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incomodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos en la nuestra. Hale y yo entramos en el ascensor.

Intento mantener la seriedad, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia él, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilos musicales para distraernos.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Hale me coge de a mano y me sujeta con sus dedos fuertes. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se descompasan un poco. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Hale sonríe.

-¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? –masculla.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo en dirección a la entrada, pero Hale evita la puerta giratoria. Con lo que me gustan esas puertas. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Hale gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, dónde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Derek Hale me lleva de la mano. No volveré a limpiarme esa mano en la vida. Nunca he paseado de la mano d nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Trato de reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con partirme la cara en dos. Intenta calmarte, Stiles, me implora la voz de mi conciencia. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Fresno Coffee House, donde Hale me suelta para sujetarme la puerta. La próxima vez que sujete una puta puerta no pasaré. Me quedaré parado ahí en medio hasta que se canse de hacer el idiota.

-¿Por qué no elige mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar?

-Ah… Mmmm… Café. Con leche. ¡No, espera! Sí. Mejor un café con leche.

Alza las cejas.

-No tiene las ideas muy claras.

-Siempre tomo lo mismo. Se me había ocurrido variar un poco. Pero mejor no.

Sonríe.

Muy bien, un café con leche. ¿Dulce?

Me quedo un segundo perplejo, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece la voz de mi consciencia frunciendo los labios. No, idiota… Que si quieres azúcar.

-Si, por favor. Muy, muy dulce. Mmm… -me lo pienso- cuatro terrones.

Me miro las manos.

-¿Quiere comer algo?

-No, mejor no. Gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Hale se dirige a la barra. Podría haberle pedido una madalena o algo. El tío está forrado y yo tengo hambre. Aunque pensándolo mejor no creo que pueda comer nada.

Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo… Es alto, ancho de hombros y fuerte… Yo como le caen los pantalones… Madre de Dios. Un par de veces se pasa los dedos por el pelo, que ya esta seco, aunque sigue alborotado. Ay. Como me gustaría hacerlo a mí. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusa el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosas y alocados pensamientos.

-Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

Hale ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

Me pongo colorado. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Seguro que sí. Niego con la cabeza. Hale lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonde chapada en abedul. Me tiende mi taza de café con leche e su platito, una cucharitta, y un vasito de cerámica con cutro errones de azúcar moreno. El que a mi me gusta. Para él, un café con caramelo. También se ha pedido una magdalena con arándanos. Cuando me fijo descubro una bonita hoja dibujada en la espuma de mi café. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraído. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus fuertes piernas. Parece comodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Pedazo hijo puta. Él ahí tan sexi y fantabuloso y yo aquí, desgarbado y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme de morros.

-¿Qué está pensando?

-Que me gusta el azúcar moreno.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Derek Hale en una cafetería de Fresno. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que no le estoy contando algo. ¿A caso este tío se entera de todo? ¿Tiene una especie de sentido arácnido o qué coño? Meto los cuatro terrones en la taza y remuevo con impaciencia.

-Prefiero el azúcar en sobre –me explico- se disuelve antes.

-Ya veo. ¿Es su novia?

¿Qué? ¿Qué novia? ¿Qué está diciendo este hombre?

-¿Q…Quién?

-La fotógrafa. Malia Tate.

Me río nervioso, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

-No. Malia es una buena amiga mía. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué has pensado que estábamos juntos?

-Por como se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero apartarla pero estoy atrapado, embobado.

-Es como mi hermanita –susurro.

Hale asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y mira su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinado.

-¿Quere un poco? –me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa suya de toca pelotas que me está escondiendo algo. Si el chiste es tan absurdamente divertido cuéntamelo, coño.

-No, gracias.

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a mirar mi café.

-Y la chica al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su novia?

Y dale. Joer, ¿no ves que estoy aquí sentado babeando por esos ojazos verdes?

-No. Caitlin es solo una amiga. Y juraría que ayer ya lo comenté.

¿Qué chorradas son esas?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le digo.

-Parece nervioso.

Maldita sea, eso es algo personal. Me pongo de los nervios cuando estoy contigo, pedazo de idiota.

-Me resultas intimidante.

Entro en modo tomate, pero mentalemtne me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a clavar la vista en mi café. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

-De modo que el resulto intimidante –replica asintiendo-. Es usted muy sincero. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.

Será bastardo… Así yo no puedo. De verdad que no. Le miro y me dedic auana sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

-Eso me da una pista d elo que puede estar pensando –me dice-. Es usted un misterio, señor Stilinski.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo? Sí, claro. Estoy archivado entre los grandes misterios del universo de la NASA.

-No tengo nada de misterioso.

-Creo que es usted muy contenido –murmura.

Joder macho. Déjame que te diga que leyendo a la gente eres un pelele. Estamos hablando del chaval raro e hiperactivo que no tiene filtro cerebro-boca.

-Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. ¿Por qué se ha ruborizado?

Se mete un tozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

-¿Siempre haces comentarios tan personales?

-No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿Le he ofendido? –me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

-Nah –le contesto quitándole importancia.

-Bien.

-Pero eres un poco arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco también él se ruboriza ligeramente. ¡Punto para Stilinski!

-Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Stiles –murmura-. En todo.

-No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me has pedido que te tutee?

¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no van como como esperaba. No puedo creer que me muestre hostil hacia él. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

-Solo me tutean mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así. Aunque usted no ha necesitado mi permiso para tratarme de tú.

Hasta que no lo dice no me doy cuenta de que prácticamente no le he llamado de usted ni una sola vez. Ups. Pero todavía no me ha dicho: "Llámame Derek". Es sin duda un puto obseso del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensanod que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Lydia. Dos obsesos del control juntos. ¡BOOM! Además ella es prácticamente rubia –bueno, rubia fresa-. Como todas las mujeres de su empresa. Y es guapa, me recuerda la voz de mi consciencia. No me gusta imaginar a Derek y Lyds juntos. Me siento un mierdecilla. Doy un sorbo al café, y Hale se lleva otro trozo de madalena a la boca.

-¿Es usted hijo único? –me pregunta.

Ah, claro. Como la conversación ha dejado de gustarle cambiamos de tema. Pues me parece ideal.

-Sep.

-Hábleme de sus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres?

-Mi padre vive en Beacon Hills. Es el sheriff. Creo que ya lo había comentado.

-¿Y su madre?

-Murió antes de que entrara en el instituto.

-Lo siento.

Si, ya. No haber preguntado. Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

-Era la mejor madre del mundo.

-¿Y su padre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

-Nah. Creo que la quería demasiado. A veces me emociono pensando con que se va a liar con la vecina, pero nada.

Frunce el ceño.

-Es una persona muy abierta, ¿verdad? –me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

-En cambio tú no cuentas nada de nada.

-Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales –me dice sonriendo.

Nooooo. Pedazo cabrón. No quería recordar ese momento de mi vida. Muchas gracias. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi padre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

-Mi padre es genial. Es un tío algo serio, y le gusta demasiado la comida basura. He tenido que pedirle a Melissa (la vecina con la que creía que se había liado) que cuidara un poco de él.

-Derek alza las cejas sorprendido.

-Le echo de menos –sigo diciéndole-. No quiero que me llamen un día y me digan que está chungo por alimentarse íntegramente de McDonals. Tendría que comer más verdura. Cuando vuelvo a casa intento llenarle el congelador de tuppers con comida saludable, pero no me extrañaría que la tirara o se le estropeara. Es un caso.

Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi padre. Derek me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me desconcentra.

-Suena muy americano.

-Seh. Es el típico poli de série que se atiborra de donuts glaseados y escucha el beisbol des del coche patrulla si no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Es un buenazo. Todo el pueblo le adora. Pero es el sheriff, tienen que quererle, les mantiene a salvo con su inagotable afán por proteger al débil y esas cosas. En realidad en el pueblo no pasa nunca nada.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué pretende? Aquí haciéndome hablar y hablar sobre mi papi. No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

-Cuéntame cosas sobre ¿tu tío? –lo dudo un segundo- vivía con su tío ¿no?

-Es abogado. Mi madre era su hermana mayor. Su mujer no podía tener hijos así que adoptaron a dos niños antes de que llegara yo. Vive en L.A.

Vaya… Pienso en un tío que se ha quedado solo, con dos críos y al que encima le toca cuidar del hijo de su hermana muerta. Joder macho, y yo que me había permitido creer que mi vida era un asco. Me sorprende que un niño en la situación como esa acabara convirtiéndose en un hombre tan guapo capaz de meterse en el mundo de los negocios y conquistarlo sin la ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó por ese camino? Su tío debe de estar orgulloso.

-¿A que se dedican tus hermanos?

-Jackson es modelo, y Scott está en Washington estudiando veterinaria.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

-Tengo entendido que París es un destino de ensueño –murmuro.

¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Por lo del incendio?

-Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? –me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

-Nunca he salido de los Estados Unidos.

Volvemos a trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

-¿Le gustaría ir?

-¿A París? –exclamo.

Me he quedado desconcertado. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?

-Por supuesto –le contesto. Tío, es el hogar de las crepes-. Pero a donde verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra.

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior… ¡Dios santo!

-¿Por?

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Stilinski.

-Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter, mis series favoritas son inglesas. Tienen un encanto especial que no se encuentra en América. Me gustaría pasear por las calles en las que han rodado mis escenas favoritas.

De golpe, y sin venir a cuento, me acuerdo de mis exámenes. Mierda. Miro el reloj.

-Voy a tener que marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

-¿Para los exámenes?

-Sep. Empiezan el martes.

-¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Martin?

-En el parking del hotel.

-Le acompaño.

-Gracias por el café, señor Hale.

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto. Tiene suerte de estar tan bueno porque si no lo odiaría a muerte.

-No hay de qué, Stiles. Ha sido un placer. Vamos –me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La cojo, perplejo, no acabo de creerme que me quiera llevar de la mano. O sea, me dijo que no es gay ¿no? Eso quiere decir que quiere esconderlo, digo yo. No entiendo una mierda.

Caminamos hasta el hotel. Y me gustaría decir que en un amigable silencio. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no esto segura de para qué.

-¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? –me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

-Casi siempre.

Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido tado, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

-¿Tiene novia? –le duelto.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Me mira con una ceja alzada.

-O… novio.

¡Callate, Stilinski!

Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

-No, Stiles. Yo no tengo novias, ni novios –me contesta en voz baja.

¿Cómo que no tiene novias? Bueno, ha dicho que tampoco novios. ¿Qué coño significa eso? Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, algúna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero el muy capullo no la hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitado ahcia la carretera.

-¡Mierda, Stiles! –grita Hale.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy en sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador. Inhalo profundamente.

-¿Estás bien? –me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeto, pegado a él, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior; contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieto y ardiente, pero al final fija la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir sus labios junto a los míos.


End file.
